oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Star Power☆Pretty Cure (English Dub)
This is an English Dub version of "Kirakira Precure a la mode". From the creators of Mew Mew Power. Names *Ichika Usami - Candice Roth *Himari Arisugawa - Joni Wilson *Aoi Tategami - Mallory Brooke *Yukari Kotozume - Delilah Ortiz *Akira Kenjo - Sharon Brown *Ciel Kiraboshi - Alison Stokes *Pekorin - Pekorin *Kirarin - Kirarin *Chourou - Gusteau *Lumiere - Luminora *Wataru Izumi - Eddie Gibbs *Hiroki Nakano - Austin Nicholson *Risa Kagurazaka - Rachel Kendrick *Junko Mitsuoka - Jerri Fontaine *Kei Nanobe - Chris Simmons *Ryuta Yokogawa - Ryan James Garrett *Ayane Misaki - Amber Lavigne *Mariko Hyuuga - Miriam Collins *Sara Asaka - Lita Williams *Daisuke Tatsumi - Derek Hopkins *Midori Nanakura - Mirabelle Preston *Satomi Usami - Shelly Jane Roth *Genichirou Usami - Frederick Roth *Mitsuyoshi Mizushima - Michael McCullen *Miku Kenjou - Mia Brown *Emiru Kodama - Ellie McCumbee *Yuu Tachibana - Rupert Edison *Chic Roche - Regis Patton *Julio/Rio/Pikario- Julio/Rico Suarez/Pikarico *Aiko Tategami - Miriam Brooke *Raiou Tategami - Matthew John Brooke *Cure Pekorin - Rosie Pearson/Cure Sweetie *Elisio - Euberto *Grave - Griffin *Diable - Devidan *Noir - Noir Arsenal *Sweets Pact - The transformation device. To use it, the girls need their respective transformation Animal Sweets and they need to yell the phrase "Sparkling Pretty Cure, Decoration!". *Animal Sweets - A collectible and transformation item. *Candy Rod - The weapon that the Cures gain to aid them in their battles. Transformations and Speeches All: Sparkling Pretty Cure, Decoration! Candice: Shortcake! Joni: Pudding! Mallory: Ice Cream! Delilah: Macaroon! Sharon: Chocolate! Alison: Parfait! Candice: With Liveliness and Happiness! Joni: With Wisdom and Courage! Mallory: With Freedom and Passion! Delilah: With Beauty and Excitement! Sharon: With Strength and Love! Alison: With Dreams and Hope! All: Time to Mix It All Up! Cure Whip: I'm Cure Whip! Right at your service! Cure Custard: I'm Cure Custard! I'll service you! Cure Gelato: I'm Cure Gelato! I'mma be servin' ya! Cure Macaroon: I'm Cure Macaroon! You're mine to serve. Cure Chocolate: I'm Cure Chocolate! You'll be served by me. Cure Parfait: I'm Cure Parfait! I'll be serving you! All: We're the Sparkling Star Power Pretty Cure! Attacks *Cure Whip: Pretty Cure Whip Cream lash! **Cure Whip: Pretty Cure Whip Cream Energy blast! ***Cure Whip: Pretty Cure Whip Cream Snowstorm! ****Cure Whip: Pretty Cure Whip Cream Snow Blanket! *****Cure Whip: Pretty Cure Whip Cream Twister! ******Cure Whip: Pretty Cure Whip Decoration! *Cure Custard: Pretty Cure Custard Cream Chain! **Cure Custard: Pretty Cure Custard Sun Beam! ***Cure Custard: Pretty Cure Custard Illusion! *Cure Gelato: Pretty Cure Gelato Ice Punch! **Cure Gelato: Pretty Cure Gelato Shake! *Cure Macaroon: Pretty Cure Macaroon Bubble Stream! **Cure Macaroon: Pretty Cure Macaroon Lightning Claw! ***Cure Macaroon: Pretty Cure Macaroon Bubble Burst! ****Cure Macaroon: Pretty Cure Macaroon Julienne *Cure Chocolate: Pretty Cure Chocolate Soda Laser! **Cure Chocolate: Pretty Cure Chocolate Soda Cubes! ***Cure Chocolate: Pretty Cure Chocolate Soda Blaster! ****Cure Chocolate: Pretty Cure Chocolate Aromase! *Cure Parfait: Pretty Cure☆Parfait Étoile! Team Attacks Super Sweets Wonderful A La Mode Blast All: Candy Rod set! Full Charge! Super Sweets Wonderful Sparkling Blast! Animal Go Round All: Star Creamer set! Star Creamer, shine your light! Crystal Animals, ready! Pretty Cure Animal Go Round! Pretty Cure Fantastic Animale All: Sweets Castle set! Super Sparkle Transformation! We call upon you to shine your light, Mighty Crystal Animals! Pretty Cure Fantastic Animale!! Cure Parfait's Attack *Un Deux Tres Bien Sparkling Power Rainbow Cure Parfait: Let's go! Un・Deux・Très Bien! Cure Parfait: Pretty Cure Power Rainbow! Cure Parfait: Bon Appetit! Episodes # A Sweet beginning! Meet Cure Whip! # Little Girl Genius, Cure Custard! # Stage on! Cure Gelato's Rocking' debut! # The Sparkling Star Power Pretty Cure Trio! Time to Mix It All Up! # The Purr-fect Popular Cure Macaroon! # Love Struck?! Meet the Awesome Tomboy Cure Chocolate! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Voice Actors Candice Roth/Cure Whip: Brittany Karbowski Joni Wilson/Cure Custard: Jessica Boone Mallory Brooke/Cure Gelato: Amanda C. Miller Delilah Ortiz/Cure Macaroon: Laura Landa Sharon Brown/Cure Chocolate: Erica Mendez Kirarin/Alison Stokes/Cure Parfait: Cherami Leigh Pekorin/Rosie Pearson/Cure Sweetie: Sandy Fox Gusteau: Wayne Grayson Pikarico/Julio/Rico Suarez: Lyon Smith Trivia *Unlike the Japanese, there will be no hints of yuri. Category:Pretty Cure English Dub Series Category:Cardplayer